Pokemon edicion lío argumental
by Poisonbird
Summary: La historia se da en una nueva región con nuevo profesor y nuevas regiones y nueva heroína de exuberante belleza que pronto tendrá un compañero por toda la vida. ¿Superarán todas las adversidades que se pongan en medio? ¡Acompáñalos en su corta aventura de dos episodios!
1. Capítulo 1

_Advertencia: No os toméis este fanfic __**EN SERIO**__. Es una parodia de los shippings y de algunos fanfics en general. Así que siéntese y disfrute de esta obra que, junto con una amiga, escribimos entre carcajadas hasta el segundo episodio._

* * *

**Capítulo 1: La nueva rubia entrenadora socia genial y tremenda Sue**

El sol se alzaba tan majestuosamente bonito, como siempre había subido a los cielos. Era una bonita y majestuosa mañana, la típica donde los pidgeys cantaban sus "Aves Marías" y las canciones de Leo Rubio. En pueblo Comienzalaaventura una chica de diez años, que aunque menor de edad tenía un cuerpo estupendo, dormía plácidamente como Plácido Domingo. Pelo rubio dorado largo de Rapunzel, ojos azules lapislázuli marinos, tez blanca como la leche de la vaca... hoy cumplía diez años, y como regalo, un pokémon le iban a dar. Pero era demasiado pronto para que saliera de su "Land of friendship and shipping". El canto de un majestuoso fletchinder que se había posado en la repisa de la ventana la despertó de su plácido sueño. La joven se desperezó y se levantó a saludar al pokemon cual princesita disney. Minutos después bajó a la cocina, donde le esperaba su madre con un delicioso desayuno: tostadas con bayas, leche de miltank y bacon de tepig (obviamente todos comen pokemons). Tras haber desayunado fue rápidamente a cambiarse para el gran día. Se cepilló su suave y dorado cabello y se vistió con una camiseta con motivos de pokeballs y una falda que sería demasiado corta para una persona que va a pasar meses viajando de un lado a otro, atravesando montañas y bosques. Finalmente se puso la gorra distintiva que solo poseían los entrenadores pokémon, símbolo de profesionalidad aunque a la hora de la verdad solo las llevan los posers y los niños rata. Entonces entró su madre. Sin previo aviso, ni dando golpecitos en la puerta. Y luego dijo:

-Hija, para de arreglarte, que llegas tarde.

La chica, de nombre Inserta y de apellido Nombre, se puso finalmente sus deportivas y corrió hacia el laboratorio del profesor Sauce, aunque todos lo apodaban Llorón por el Sauce Llorón. Entonces el profesor la saludó. A su lado estaba su amigo de la infancia, llamado "Guaperas Helmintong". Inserta le dio una breve mirada. No podía ni verlo.

-¡Bueno, chicos! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, soy el profesor Sauce, como sabéis, y en esta mesa hay los tres pokémon iniciales: bulbasaur, charmander y squirtle"!- Se acercó a las orejas de ambos e hizo una confesión como si Arceus fueran: -Los he tenido que robar del profesor Oak. Últimamente me pagan una mierda. ¡Bien, elijan!

Inserta examinó los pokémon con atención. No estaba segura de cuál escoger, así que hizo el "pito pito gorgorito" y le tocó squirtle. Al ver su resultado, cogió deprisa al charmander porque es el más cool y tiene dos megaevoluciones pros. Su atractivo amigo eligió al bulbasaur porque sí. Una vez escogidos los iniciales, el profesor los echó del laboratorio. Cuando ambos niños estaban apunto de abandonar el lugar, Sauce los detuvo.

- ¡Casi se me olvida! Ahora que los dos tenéis vuestro primer pokémon, tenéis que responder a una serie de preguntas.

Los niños volvieron bastante molestos, ya que estaban deseando emprender su maravillosa y televisada aventura.

-¿Qué ocurre, Sauce?- Preguntó Inserta.

-... ¿Sois chicos o sois chicas?- Preguntó el profesor, que recién tuvo un lapsus cerebral. Guaperas se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

-¡SOMOS CHICO Y CHICA, IMBÉCIL!

-¡Guaperas, no seas rudo! El pobre no tiene memoria a corto plazo.- Le dijo Inserta. Todos se sorprendieron cómo sabía aquel dato tan privado. Entonces el profesor tuvo la corazonada de que era muy, muy especial. Jamás se le ocurriría que esto lo publicó en su Facebook hace una hora.

El profesor Sauce se dirigió a la chica.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Inserta Nombre- respondió ella.

-¿Que inserte un nombre? Mejor dime el tuyo.

-Me llamo así.

-Esto... un nombre muy especial, jovencita. ¿Y cómo se llama tu amigo de la infancia?

-¡¿Por qué le preguntas a ella si estoy aquí al lado?!- exclamó el chico.

-Se llama Guaperas Helmintong- respondió Inserta.

Una vez contestadas aquellas vitales preguntas, los niños ya estaban listos para enfrentarse solos al mundo sin compañía adulta. El profesor les hizo entrega de un par de pociones de los chinos y de las pokédex, que habían sido "tomado prestadas" previamente del laboratorio del preofesor Oak.

-Estas pokédex contienes información sobre los más de mil pokémon que habitan este amplio y basto mundo. Vuestra misión es capturarlos todos para completar la pokédex, aunque la mitad de ellos no se encuentren en esta región y solo se pueden obtener traficando.

-Si toda la información ya está programada en la pokédex, ¿para qué necesitamos capturarlos?- preguntó Inserta.

-¡Porque tenéis que conocerlos de primera mano! ¿Te parece suficiente?

Inserta se lo pensó un momento. No entendía. No tuvo más remedio que encogerse de hombros. Él no estaba conforme.

-Y una mierda. Yo quiero ser el mejor. El mejor que habrá jamás. Mi causa es ser entrenador tras mi gran prueba real. ¡Y viajaré a cualquier lugar, llegaré a cualquier rincón para al fin poder desentrañar el poder que hay en pokémon!

-Sí, eso es pokémon... pero también es recopilar datos que ya están introducidos y que solo se desbloquean cuando tienes un pokémon, así que ¡a completar la pokédex!

Guaperas, refunfuñando, se dirigió. No sin antes mirar a Inserta y decir:

-Eh, Inserta, si vienes al final de la ruta, te retaré. Y me ganarás.

-¿A caso te sientes inseguro de tí mismo?- Le preguntó.

-Es que es predecible. En todas las historias pasa eso. Los protagonistas siempre ganan.

Y dicho esto, Guaperas se fue.

-Ya le has oído, chica- dijo Sauce-. Ve y gánale. Después de eso deberás ir a ciudad Pimiento y desafiar al líder de gimnasio para ganar la medalla.

Inserta guardó en la mochila los objetos que el profesor le dio y se marchó del laboratorio. Fuera, un largo camino de hierba alta se expandía hasta el horizonte. Allí se hallaba una fila de entrenadores situados a lo largo de todo el camino, plantados sin moverse y mirando al frente. La chica quería capturar algunos pidgeys o ratamons para formar su equipo, así que avanzó hacia la hierba alta. Al poner un pie en la hierba, de repente un pokémon salvaje apareció. Se trataba de un lucario, que inexplicablemente había aparecido en la ruta 1. Inserta le lanzó una pokéball que había encontrado en el suelo y lo capturó a la primera sin haberlo debilitado si quiera. Eso era algo inesperado, pero muy, muy conveniente. Lucario era un pokémon fuerte. Era el pokémon más pro que había en el mundo pokémon, porque tenía una megaevolución. Además, este lucario ya tenía equipada una lucarita. ¿Cómo podía ser que un pokémon tuviera una megapiedra en estado salvaje? De todas formas, desde la captura ya se hicieron muy amigos. Pero había otro problema. Miles y miles de pokémon se lanzaban como proyectiles para cortarles el paso. Ella no paraba de escapar de ellos para luego ser molestada de nuevo. Pasaron las horas, y, cansada de tanto correr, llegó al final de la ruta. Guaperas Halminton ya estaba ahí, como dijo. Llevaba: pantalones: tejanos; boxers: grises; camiseta: roja; pelo: a cero; calcetines: amarillos; bambas: azules. Estaba preparado para el combate. Tenía hasta la pokéball de su bulbasaur lista para ser lanzada y junto con un rubor carmesí en sus mejillas.

-Te estaba esperando, Inserta.

El corazón de la chica comenzó a latir con intensidad en su pecho. Estaba apunto de luchar y derrotar a aquél que había sido su mayor rival durante las últimas horas, además de su amor de la infancia. Una suave brisa comenzó a soplar mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos. Este momento shippero se vio interrumpido cuando la música de batalla empezó a sonar. Sus pokémons salieron de las pokéballs automáticamente y se pusieron en posición de ataque. Inserta evolucionó a su lucario a su forma mega y le ordenó efectuar una esfera aural sobre el bulbasaur, que acabó debilitado en un golpe, ya que estaba en 30 niveles menos.

Guaperas quedó atónito. ¿¡Pero cómo podía haber perdido contra un lucario!? Ahora recordó. Su bulbasaur aún no aprendió ni drenadoras. Un fallo táctico enorme de su parte, además de que su rival tenía a un pokémon demasiado fuerte para estas alturas. Pero no podía enfadarse. No con ella. Así que tomó aquella derrota con dignidad.

-Je. Has luchado bien...

-Tú también.

-Si ni siquiera pude hacer un movimiento.

-Por eso. Tu bulbasaur se ha quedado quieto. Y eso está bien.

-¡Pero Inserta! ¿Hablas del entrenador o de su pokémon?

No contestó. En su lugar, acercó bruscamente su rostro con el de ella y le dio un largo beso en los labios. Luego se apartó. Guaperas se quedó atónito y rojo como un tomate.

-Te quiero, Guaperas.- Le dijo.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2: Inserta Nombre de la Noche Azabache Lucarita Charizadita XY su charizard es chico enamorada enamorado Guaperas Helmintong, ahora guapo más que jamás.**

Advertencia: Alto contenido en números. No leer si eres matematicofóbico [?]

Desde aquel beso todo cambió. Guaperas Helmintong ya no era tan rudo como antes. Tras ese beso se volvió más perfecto, menos malhumorado, más atractivo. Su pelo castaño pasó a ser pelo rubio, y sus ojos, también se volvieron azules, igual que Inserta. Ciertamente, la chica era especial a más no poder. Decidieron emprender su aventura juntos, dormir juntos, vencer a los líderes de gimnasio de la región Absurlándia juntos, besarse juntos, cogerse de la mano juntos, intercambiar pokémon juntos, cenar juntos, abrazarse juntos... muchos lectores imaginarán lo que harán.

Sus equipos eran:

Inserta: Lucario nv. 3400, Charizard nv. 239, Magikarp nv 732 (Con fisura, guillotina, frío polar y telepata, todos con infinitos pp), Arceus nv GOD (Porque, ya saben, es Dios) con tabla todos-los-tipos, Garchomp nv 559, Skitty nv ADORABLE

Guaperas: Weedle nv. 3, Venusaur nv 45, Pidgey nv. 3, Purrloin nv 24, Feebas nv. 26, Bidoof nv. -400

Tras pasar JUNTOS el sexto gimnasio, decidieron entonces probar los concursos. Una participación por donde los pokémon más fabulosos podían exhibirse con exuberantes movimientos de gran belleza descritas por jueces que no sabían nada más que decir "es fabuloso, fastidiosamente fabuloso, me ha encantado". Ellos fueron al estadio de Ciudad Ledybaesunamariquita y llenaron sus folletos sujetando los dos el mismo bolígrafo. Juntos. Normalmente no admitirían a una pareja participar como un equipo en una modalidad doble, pero JUNTOS se veían adorables. Tanto que hasta les dio diez puntos de ventaja entre todos los concursantes. Nadie que se percatara del otorgo de ese privilegio se quejó.

El concurso empezó. El primer concursante era Gary Oak, el mejor coordinador de la historia, campeón de las ligas mayores de aquel año. ¿Quién dijo que fue líder de gimnasio y campeón de la liga? ¡Malinformadores! ¡Eso nunca pasó! El nieto del profesor que sufrió varios robos usó a Blastoise y Electrivire para crear un maravilloso torbellino de agua mezclado con electricidad. El público aplaudió con mucho entusiasmo. La puntuación era algo medio-alta. 76. 64 por exhibición +12 por ser famoso. Luego llegó una entrenadora que quería probar esta historia de los concursos. La gente no sabía quién era. Ella pensaba que su vestimenta, su gabardina violeta y su gorro la hacían sublime, pero no escuchó ningún comentario acerca de ello. Nadie la aplaudía. Entonces lanzó dos pokéballs al aire, sacando a un unzefant con sombrero y un umbreon con facciones de Kyubey.

-Le repito que entrar en esta historia es malo para su psique, mi señora.- Le dijo mediante telepatía su umbreon mentalista.

-Kyu, por favor, estás rompiendo la cuarta pared...- Le reprochó su dueña.

-Poco importa. Se supone que esta no es nuestra historia.

-Todos los fanfics de pokémon que sean de Poisonbird son nuestras. Tenemos derecho a aparecer, duh.

-Y yo sigo pensando que es mala idea. Hasta ella lo piensa.

-Kyu... la gente está esperando.

Kyumbreon gruñó. Cargó un pulso umbrío y la energía expulsada fue moldeada con psíquico para formar dragones que subían arriba al cielo. El unfezant se metió dentro del vórtice de los dragones y llegados a cierta altura, el faisán batió sus alas para usar aire afilado y así esparcir toda la oscuridad. Aunque era espectacular, nadie dijo "oh" animado. No. Solo aplaudieron. Su puntuación sería de 92, si no fuera por las siguientes restas:

-Ha usado oscuridad. Malvada. -10 puntos.

-No es famosa. -5 puntos.

-Imperfecta. -10 puntos.

-Love-hater -15 puntos

Quedando así una puntuación de 52. Ella se quedó completamente indignada.

-¿¡PERO QUÉ COÑO!? ¡Si fue fabuloso!

-Le dije que entrar en una parodia era mala para su estado mental.

No podía aguantar esa injusticia. Levantó el dedo corazón a todos y se retiró a las gradas. Era la hora. La hora de lucir cuán buenos eran ambos. La pareja se presentó. Miles de aplausos fueron escuchados. Eran los trágicos amantes del Distrito 12. Y su exhibición sería simple. Inserta sacó a Skitty. Y Guaperas, a su Purrloin. Ambos eran hembra y macho, respectivamente, a la vez que gatos, así que no les hicieron falta ni movimientos. Ambos se demostraron su amor. Ambos se dieron caricias mútuas con la cabeza mientras maullaban adorablemente. Muchos awwwwns se hicieron audibles. Y luego, aplaudieron emocionados. Fue una exhibición que haría que el mismo reglamento se cogiera una pistola y se pegara un tiro. La puntuación fue muy alta. La entrenadora de la gabardina estalló en un solo grito exagerado.

-¿¡QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE PUÑETAS SON ESOS NÚMEROS TAN ALTOS!?

Diez puntos por monería. Diez por usar a dos pokémon de la misma especie. Más veinte por ir cogidos de la mano. Más treinta por ofrecer alguna diversión a los espectadores. Y la puntuación era de 100...

180 puntos de 100.

Con esta puntuación todos los participantes quedaron descalificados, quedando así la pareja trigopelo ganadora.

-¡PERO QUÉ MIERDA ES ESTAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡Oh, que bien, han ganado ellos, qué bonito!- Dijo una chica con ropas de Ranger. Era Selena que, según un hack, se retiró del ejercicio de entrenadora para dedicarse a los concursos. Nunca fue ranger. La de la gabardina tuvo un grandísimo mindfuck.

-¡HIJA DE-! ¿¡QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ!?

-¿Qué? ¿Quién eres tú?

-¿Pero qué cuernos te han hecho? ¡Este mundo está loco! ¡LOCO DE REMATEEEEE!

Entonces tuve que aparecer yo para borrarle esos recientes recuerdos para poder usarla en historias más decentes. Al menos ya cumplió su función crítica. Es que es verdad... ese tío del Light Platinum no tiene ni puñetera idea. Fueron aclamados por todos, alabados por todos, adorados por todos... todos dijeron "hurra, hurra", les dieron una suite de lujo e hicieron cosas inmencionables para un fanfic de categoría T.

Al día siguiente, los dos iban a la siguiente ciudad. Después de esa actuación, los dos mega-evolucionaron a mega-famosos de la muerte. Todos les pedían autógrafos, les pedía fotografías, les daban galletas, las cámaras les seguían... y con gusto manifestaban su amor frente las cámaras. Del modo inocente, claro está. La gente pateó a los pokémon salvajes que les aparecía por ellos. Incluso una limusina negra les llevó directos al séptimo gimnasio.

Pero antes de ganar la medalla de aquella región, había algo que tenían que superar... el mundo estaba entrando en crisis. El equipo Cazurro volvía a atacar.

El equipo Cazurro. Ese equipo que solo quería tener todos los legendarios del mundo para ninguna causa en concreto. Tan solo para que la gente le alabe y así prestarles el mundo tan tranquilamente. Y casi casi lo habían conseguido. Solo faltaba uno, y era el mismísimo Dios, que estaba recluido en la masterball del bolsillo de Inserta. Y ahí estaba. Se había encontrado con ellos cara a cara.

-Eh, "shiquilla", nos han "disho" que "tiene" un "pokemonaso" en el "bolshillo" que flipas. ¿Te importaría "dárnozlo" "paa" que "podamo" "dominá" "er" mundo?

¡Sí, hombre! ¡Así por las buenas se la iban a dar! Directamente, Inserta sacó a Arceus y le ordenó que usara Setencia. Como tenía la tabla todos-los-tipos, cayeron meteoritos arco-iris desde el cielo y los mató. A todos. Eso sería asesinato, pero otra vez, estaba justificado porque era ella. Y porque ellos eran los malos. El equipo fue vencido una vez más. Pero alguien por detrás le dio un porrazo. Igual que Guaperas...

Inserta se despertó en una sala vacía. Estaba todo oscuro. No se veía ni al Caballero Oscuro entre las oscuras sombras. Se veía todo borroso. Y luego una voz se escuchó.

-Al fin te despiertas, Inserta... has estado arruinando nuestros planes, pero eso ya no va a pasar más.

Era el líder del Equipo Cazurro. Era Nerea Hierbajo Cremacamiseta Cubo De Rubick Harmonía, más conocido mundialmente como N. Él era un malvado. Todo lo contrario lo que dice Gamefreak. Ha estado enfrentándose a esta pareja, y ya los tenía atrapados.

-Gracias a tu alto nivel de pro, tenemos el último legendario Arceus y lo tenemos a nuestro control. ¡Al fin, los gobiernos nos cederán el reino!

-¿Pero esto no era una democracia?- Le preguntó Inserta.

-Será lo que yo digo, preciosa. Por cierto, me he enamorado de ti.

-Yo no te quiero.

-Me querrás.

-Mi amor es Guaperas.

-Seré yo por mi nombre Nerea Hierbajo Cremacamiseta Cubo De Rubick Harmonía. Y no me importa si eres especial. Yo también lo soy. Puedo hablar con los pokémon.

-¿Y puedes hacer ESTO?

De repente, sacó una navaja de Arceus sabe dónde y se cortó las cuerdas que la oprimían. No, miento, su mano era una navaja ahora. Ahora era un Bisharp. Ahora amenaza a N. Ahora le devuelve los pokémon y le regala todos los legendarios. El equipo se disuelve. Y entonces rescató a Guaperas y los dos vencieron la liga y al campeón. Y de pronto, como esta historia ha perdido todo el santo sentido, va un meteorito y se carga el planeta, pero Inserta lo salva. Pero cae un trozo de meteorito en la cabeza y se muere.

Fin.


	3. EXTRA

**CAPÍTULO FINAL: Mega-mindfuck**

Todos asistieron al funeral de Inserta. Todo el mundo. Había salvado a todo el mundo. Guaperas Helmintong lloraba en la tumba, triste por la pérdida de su amor. El cura daba un discurso en honor a la gran heroína del planeta Tierra, del planeta solar, de la constelación de noséquedeidadgriega. Este era:

-Inserta Nombre, jamás hemos encontrado un nombre ideal para ti por mucho que pidiéramos que insertáramos el nombre. Todos estamos tristes con tu pérdida. Todos todos. Menos los envidiosos. Esos te odian a muerte. Pero estés donde estés, vivas donde vivas, siempre te recordaremos, viva o muerta... pokémons, por favor, lloren en su tumba.

Arceus, Lucario, Charizard, Garchomp, Magikarp y Skitty lloraron en la tumba, igual que los legendarios. Dejaron caer sus lágrimas cual Rocío Jurado, mojando la tierra que resaltaba sobre la hierba. Sonó efecto de sonido de brillitos mágicos y la misma cancioncita que la escena de la primera película de pokémon. Y entonces, un helicóptero sobrevoló el funeral. Muchas Masterball cayeron de este, y todas dieron con precisión a los legendarios. La gente se escandalizó por el robo de los legendarios de Inserta. El funeral se convirtió en un corro de gallinas turuletas. Se escucharon sonidos de mega-fono- quería poner megáfono desde el cielo, además de las aspas. Era una voz distorsionada que nadie podría decir nunca de quién era.

-¡Saludos, entrenadores de todo el mundo! ¡El equipo Cazurro ha resurgido de sus cenizas, más fuerte que nunca! ¡Jua jua jua! ¡Y ahora no tenéis a esa Mary Sue para detenernos, así que tendréis que darnos el mundo, sí o sí! ¡Estaré esperando una respuesta en mi laboratorio! Por cierto, mi nombre es Sauce.

Entonces, todos buscaron a Sauce. No estaba. Todos fueron a su laboratorio y lo empezaron a linchar. Pero mientras la furiosa muchedumbre se iban a Villa comienzalaaventura, estos (Incluso Arceus, que se había hecho un sustituto antes), seguían llorando junto a la tumba, al igual que su amado. Y entonces, una mano se levantó. Todos gritaron asustados, aunque estaban aliviados. Guaperas estaba emocionado. Estiró la mano del cadáver ya-no-tan-cadáver ayudándola a salir de la tierra.

-¡Inserta, mi amor, has vuelto!- Decía Guaperas mientras le abrazaba fuerte y le besaba por todas partes. -¡El amor de tus pokémon hacia ti te ha resucitado!

-Sí, Guaperas. Gracias a todos por devolverme a la vida...- Le dijo bien contenta de ser _abesucada _por el chico ojizul.

-Pero no hay tiempo para reconciliaciones. El jefe más jefe del equipo Cazurro, Sauce, te ha robado los legendarios con Masterballs en un helicóptero. Al menos Arceus se hizo un doble nulo.

Algo no encajaba. ¿Por qué Sauce? El no tenía presupuesto ni para una barra de pan. Además, gracias a su capacidad de hackear su webcam mentalmente, sabía que no había acudido al funeral porque se quedó sopa bajo los efectos de veintitrés botellas de whisky. Ya estaba. Ya sabía quién fue el responsable.

-Guaperas... subamos a Arceus.- Le dijo imperativa. Él no sabía qué pretendía. Y entonces volaron por encima de las santas nubes, salieron al santo espacio, cantaron "el mundo ideal" de Disney y llegaron hasta Kanto. Todos se montaron en Arceus también. Y entonces se metieron en el laboratorio. Ahí estaba. El gran malo requetemalo.

-¡Hola y bienvenidos al mundo pokémon! Decidme, ¿sois chicos o sois chicas?

-¡Ya sabemos quién es usted, señor Samuel Oak!

¡Toma plotwist! Este se giró bruscamente con los brazos extendidos, toda pose malvada que se pueda pensar.

-¡Ajajajajaajajaja, vaya, no me esperaba menos de tí, Inseta! ¡Regresar de entre los muertos...! ¡Y engañarme con un sustituto!

-Vale, basta de cháchara.- Dijo tajante Guaperas. -¿Qué pasaba con Nerea Hierbajo Cremacamiseta Cubo De Rubick Harmonía?

-¡Era solo un títere! ¡Un maldito y delicioso títere! ¡YO soy el verdadero jefe! Y yo no me esperaba que quisiera que le cediera el mundo... se veía tan caritativo...

-¡Eh, corta el rollo! ¡¿Qué es lo que planeas con los legendarios?!

-¿Yo? Yo los pienso usar para algo más grande... para ver más allá de lo que el ser humano pueda ver, para que pueda saber el sexo de los aspirantes sin preguntar, ver su documentación, DNI... tener visión de Rayos-X, vaya. Y onmisciencia. Sobre todo.

-¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Vamos a luchar!- Dijo Guaperas furioso. Sacó a Weedle. Oak sacó a Arcanine. Un picotazo venenoso y el perro estaba muerto. Igual cayeron Tauros y Miltank. Pero no pudo con Kyogre. Y entonces fue cuando Inserta intervino.

-Guaperas, déjamelo a mí.

Eligió a Arceus. Usó su mega-aro pro y entonces mega-evolucionó a Arceus. Era... meh, háganse vosotros la idea, yo solo explico lo que pasa. Y entonces, con un setencia, se cargó el laboratorio, se cargó los malvados planes, el disco duro de Oak, TO-DO. Menos a Oak. La policía acudió de enseguida y se llevaron al viejo a la cárcel. También le dio todas sus pertenencias a Sauce. Hurra por él. Unos rayos de sol iluminaron a ambos de forma heroica. Hasta que la de la gabardina volvió a aparecer.

-¡AUNQUE SEA UN DIOS NO TIENE PORQUÉ EVOLUCIONAR MAS, MALDITOS EXAGERADOS!

-A callar. Es legendario.- Reprochó Inserta. -Representa a los ideales, a la paz, a todo lo bueno, a las cosas bonitas, el azúcar, las especias y la sustancia equis. Y de paso creó a Las Supernenas. Y yo representó a Jesús, a la Virgen María y al Espíritu Santo.

-Sí, ya. (Creída). Por cierto, vengo de parte de Poisonbird. Traigo un paquete especial para ti.

-¡¿Y dónde está el paquete?! ¿¡Son tortas para tu mesías!?

Pobre de ella, su ingenuidad la ha matado. El paquete era un puñal que lo usó para liquidar a la heroína perfecta. Pero al menos no moriría sola. Estarían en el cielo pro con su pareja, como todos los Garymarys. Al final tiró el puñal y de nuevo, quebró la barrera entre personaje y espectador.

-Por último... -Removió los bolsillos de sus tejanos para sacar una nota. -Voy a leer esto: "Agradecimientos a Victor por darme la idea de este epílogo tan épico. También quisiera agradecer a mi amiga por haberme divertido en una aburrida tarde de principios de vacaciones de invierno escribiendo conmigo el primer capítulo de esta parodia"... y yo tengo algo más que decir. ¡ERES CRUEL, POISONBIRD! ¡HAS OOCEADO INCLUSO A MÍ! ¡A MÍ! ¡A MÍIIIII!

¡Ajajajajajajaaja, tranquila, mi querida Gionna! No recordarás nada de esto en absoluto.

Y ahora sí... esto es un...

C'EST FINIT.


End file.
